Papa John
Papa John Jean Nadeau (known as Papa John or Papa Doc or The Savior) is an influential Haden elder and independent faction leader leading a large cult of Haden and mortal necromancers in the Emerald Isles. His group, sometimes called the Docs, are currently not at war with but tense with the Diabol and the Tower. He is a signature character of the Line of Hades. Life Born some 3 decades before 594 AU to a Vodou tribe shaman and his concubine, his birth name is unknown. For his entire life he lived the tribal lifestyle of the Vodou tribe on the Emerald Isles. Obsessed with death from an early age, he became the village Shaman when he was around 20. When the Marvaisan explorer ship that discovered this area in 594 AU came they took slaves and prisoners back to Marvais. John was one of those slaves. He was assigned the name Jean and the last name Nadeau (the last name of his master) and was a personal help slave in Marvais. He was purchased by Morisan travelling merchants in 600 AU. On a trip to Cesgozda, he killed his masters while they slept and ate them. Unknowingly, the group was being watched by a lone Haden interested in the merchants artifacts. Impressed by what John had done, the lone Haden appeared and offered John the embrace. For reasons unknown, John accepted. Early Unlife John and his sire, Vishkova, wandered around the countryside of Cesgozda still looking fairly humanoid performing necromancy and kidnapping mortals. Vishkova was killed by a paladin in 603 AU leaving John to fight for himself. Despite turning to a Haden John was young so he was still a fairly attractive dark skinned male. using his exotic" nature to Cesgozdans he managed to work in a carnival and made enough money to move to Yugovich. Yugovich In Yugovich John connected with a pack of hadens in the Diabol and joined with them. Serving the Metropolitan of Yugovich on minor tasks, he discovered the independent Haden clan that operated out of the Yugovich Crematorium and was popular there, Haden Elder Markos was enraptured with Johns skill for combing Vodou arts with the Haden skill of Mortisfigura. All turned bad in 613 AU when Giovanni Christomore approached the Hadens and met with Markos. The famous "Usurpment" of 613 AU. John witnessed as Christomore diablerized Markos through a ritual and his family and thugs diablerized hundreds of Hadens through ritual to create the Christomore bloodline and Phasmafigura. The majority of the Haden clan was in the Yugovich clan HQ and the majority of the bloodline was killed on that day. John narrowly survived using his Diabol contacts to get him out of the crematorium. He made it his personal goal to rebuild the Haden clan but needed resources. Career in the Diabol Returning to the Diabol as one of the last Hadens in the city, John did many jobs for the Metropolitan and his Curates. By 615 AU he was 15 years into his unlife and his skin started to rot, making it hard for him to easily blend into mortal society. Due to this he did much undercover and underground work for the Diabol players. He left Varasia for the Dominion in 616 looking to establish new contacts as he had connections to many Diabol figures. Career in the Tower Using his slave name Jean Nadeau he did mercenary work for Tower Barons and Prefects all over the Dominion from Ulthima to Karayd. He did work for Vanessa Delcroix who was then Seneschal of Marvais visiting Ulthima who was impressed by his intelligence and magical skill. Once he had established connections in the Tower he started looking for other Hadens to sail to his homeland, the Emerald Isles, with him. He found about 6 Hadens and convinced them to head with him to the Isles in 633 AU. By that point he looked physically quite dead but not rotted. Serving the Spider Queen Arriving with a pack of Hadens in Portivero in 634 AU he did work for Juana Vejedor, Metropolitan of Portivero and Presbyter of the New World.He and his associates secretly embraced for many years while the pack served Juana. They betrayed her and went independent in 648 AU. Papa Doc Adopting the name Papa John and Papa Doc John began his infamous cult, the Doc's, in 650 AU. They have been operating in the Isles, occassionaly warring with the Diabol, for 223 years. During this time the haden population grew very large in the area and most of it came back to Papa John who began to rot severely and now looks like a disgusting zombie. As of 873 AU the Doc's and the Diabol are at a tense peace.